Mortypedia:About
From the Mortypedia wiki, where all things are about Mortypedia. The Mortypedia Wikia was created on 25 July 2004, which is based on Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series) and it's features on UMHUC. It also has Jarradversal logie award ceremonies and it's history, the actors of UMHUC, producers and writers. It will approximately have 2000 articles by the time this Wikia is complete. Overview The wikia was created by Jarrad Burke himself, which that his goal was to make the official wikia for UMHUC to have a data base on the knowledge of UMHUC. Mortypedia can be edited by everyone so Jarradversal will encourage you to do so. Mortypedia Wikia aims to be a potential competitor to all UMHUC fans. All episodes have the date and month for a lot more information on the episode. So far, the longest article which was created is Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series), which was the first article and took a few months to make. As for the rest, they can be made in an hour or less. This can be easily achieved. The Mortypedia Wikia is also targeted for vandalising or offensive text. Since that everyone can edit it. However, the Mortypedia Wiki is moderated by Administrators. The Wikia has slowly grown, with it's national goal of 2000 articles, it will contain all episode guides, cast guides, history guides, Jarradversal guides and it's logie ceremonies and lots more. It will also have the sets and locations. How you can help with Mortypedia It is a good idea for people to register an account|http://mortypedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Signup&type=signup (click the 1). You of course have permission to use your Youtube name or other user name you use to play on online games which are free. It is wise to do this so your IP address will be hidden from the public and they can become part of the UMHUC community. It is also recommended if you use a very secure password so that Hackers of UMHUC do not receive your password. If it's confusing, write it down somewhere or save it to a file. Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars is copyright 1912 - 2010 Jarradversalwcgw. The wikia is in relations with Jarradversalwcgw. If you see grammar, spelling or punctuation, incompleteness or inaccuracies - change it! If you see anything like this or you feel there is something wrong, edit it and correct it yourself. Unfortunetely, this page is only English and will not have any plans for making other Wikias. Besides, this needs lots of fixing up. Do not Plagiarise copyrighted content from other pages. Since 2004, we have been doing a thing on the main page with featured article, Worker of the Year, requests for deletion, and Requests with partnership. You can also help by doing other things which will help the community - which means checking out for vandalism such as spam or offensive words, creating , making sure that no pages are not , making sure that all pages have , and generally filling out required information in the page. Reacting with the Jarradversal and UMHUC'S updates Updates are known to UMHUC and Jarradversalwcgw. Mostly, we encourage you to send a notice about a UMHUC update or a Jarradversal update on the main page. All updates *Add the updates in Updates. *Modify Template:Updates so it is linked. *Add to the year under Events history. *Add to the release date's page. References 1. Jarradversal Wiki About 2. UMHUC - about External Links www.umhuc.biz.ly www.JVWCGW.biz.ly Category:Mortypedia Wiki